Der HPFanclub
by SweetJosi
Summary: Jess findet Harry P. sehr nett und möchte mit mit Colin einen HP-Fanclub gründen, doch bis zur Gründung müssen noch einige Probleme bew


Jess lief entlang des langen Flusses. Ihre Gedanken schwanken immer wieder zu Harry. Dieser musste im Moment wohl in seinem Klassenraum sein. Sie kannte seinen Stundenplan schon auswendig, da sie Harry immer und überall beobachtete.

Harry war ihr Idol. Er war für sie so was wie ein Held. Unnahbar, aber trotzdem lief sie ihm immer über den Weg. Wenn sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ging und er von seinem Unterricht kam, lächelte er sie immer an.

Dann lief es ihr kalt den Rücken runter. Doch oft traf sie Harry mit seiner Freundin Cho Chang, die ebenfalls in Ravenclaw war. Jess dachte dann oft an ihren Freund, der in London auf sie wartete, doch sie sah ihn nur in den Ferien und sie dachte schon lange das er eine neue Freundin hatte.

Harry war zwei Klassen über ihr und war bekanntlich sehr gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, doch sie selbst hatte ihn noch niemals kämpfen sehen, doch sie wusste das er ein guter Zauberer war.

Sie kannte Colin Creevey. Dieser ging zwar auch schon ein Jahr länger nach Hogwarts, doch sie teilten eine Leidenschaft. Nämlich Harry zu bewundern. Sie wollten sogar in kürze einen HP- Fanclub gründen. Einige Schüler hatten sich auch schon angemeldet.

Jess lief weiter am Fluss entlang. Von hier aus konnte sie die Peitschende Weide sehen. Diese wiegte sich ruhig im Wind. Sie sah Hagrid einen großen Tannenbaum nach Hogwarts schleppen.

Dieses Weihnachtsfest wollte sie in Hogwarts bleiben, da sie und Colin noch einiges zu tun hatten. Ihr fiel es schwer daran zu denken ihre ersten Weihnachten ohne ihre Eltern zu feiern, doch auch Harry blieb wie jedes Jahr in Hogwarts.

Und soweit sie wusste fuhr Cho nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. So konnte sie sich vielleicht sogar mal mit Harry treffen. Sie hatte bisher nicht so viele Worte mit Harry gewechselt. Doch Jess wusste, dass Harry sie kannte. Colin redete nämlich ziemlich oft mit Harry.

Jess wurde es langsam zu kalt und deswegen lief sie langsam den moosbedeckten Weg zurück. Sie griff in ihren Umhang und merkte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen hatte. Obwohl Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass man in diesen schweren Zeiten nicht sein kann. Auch nicht auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts.

Was er nur damit meinte? War Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder stark genug um anzugreifen. Jess wusste es nicht, aber sie wurde in ihrem Gedankengang gestört. Da Colin auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Hey Jess! Weißt du schon das neuste? Nächstes Wochenende ist das letzte Quidditchspiel dieser Saison und weißt du wer spielt?" „Ich glaube Gryffindor." „Und wer noch?" „Vielleicht…. Ravenclaw?" „Genau und Cho und Harry spielen gegeneinander." „Ja und?" „Vielleicht wird das Spiel das Spannendste der Saison." „Und warum musst das mir jetzt gerade sagen. Meinst du ich weiß das noch nicht?"

„Ich dachte du wärst begeisterter." „Ich bin aber gerade nicht in Stimmung." „ich wundere mich schon seit Tagen warum du so mies drauf bist. Was ist los?" „Ich glaube ich habe mich in Harry verliebt." Colin fing an zu husten. Dann sah er sie an und sprintete los. Nach wenigen Sekunden war er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Jess war geschockt. Warum war Colin abgehauen? Doch dann ärgerte sie sich. Warum musste sie gerade Colin davon erzählen. Doch trotzdem lief sie weiter, da gleich ihr Unterricht mit Snape anfing und wenn sie zu spät kam, gäbe es mächtig Ärger.

Als sie total ausser Atem am Eingang ankam, sah sie Cassy, ihre beste Freundin, mit einigen aus ihrem Haus. Sie machten Schneebälle und warfen sich damit ab. Jess lief langsam zu ihnen und setzte sich auf eine Bank.

Bis sie plötzlich von einem Schneeball getroffen wurde. Sie sprang auf und lief in die Eingangshalle. Da kamen ihr Harry und Cho entgegen. Sie lachten laut auf und dann sahen sie Jess. „Hallo Jessica!" , sagten sie gleichzeitig und liefen dann weiter und kicherten.

Jess sagte nichts und wurde rot, doch nach wenigen Minuten stand Cassy neben ihr. „Was ist denn los?" „Nichts alles ok. Wir sollten in den Unterricht." „Ich muss aber noch meine Zaubertrankbücher holen." „Ich auch." Sie liefen die Grosse Treppe hinauf und auf einmal kam Colin um die Ecke und lief genau in Jess und Cassy hinein. „Sorry…", murmelte Colin und lief schnell weiter.

„Was ist denn mit dem Creevey los?", fragte Cassy kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß es nicht…", sagte Jess leise und lief weiter. Cassy lief ihr langsam hinterher. Als sie an der Bibliothek vorbei kamen merkten sie, dass jemand hinter ihnen war.

„Schon wieder die kleinen Schüler?", sagte Peeves genüsslich. Jess und Cassy liefen schnell weiter, da sie sich keinen Arger mit dem Poltergeist von Hogwarts einhandeln wollten. Nach wenigen Minuten des hinterher Fliegens von Peeves , kamen sie am Gemälde des Alten Greises an. „P-a-s-s-w-o-r-t?", sagte der Greis leise. „Schokoschnute.", sagte Cassy.

Das Bild schwenkte zur Seite und Cassy und Jess betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war leer, da alle anderen Schüler im Unterricht waren. Die beiden mussten sich beeilen, da der Unterricht in wenigen Minuten begann. Jess nahm ihre Bücher und ihren Kessel und wartete auf Cassy. „Beeil dich! Sonst flippt Snape noch aus."

Cassy hatte alles zusammen gesucht und beide liefen jetzt so schnell sie konnten in die Kerker. Zwischendurch trafen sie auf einige Schüler, die sich verirrt hatten. Doch es dauerte länger als sie dachten und als sie vor der Tür des Klassenraums standen, wussten sie, dass sie zu spät waren.

Cassy öffnete die Tür und beide schlichen sich in Raum.

„Madison und Gryfman! Warum sind sie zu spät?" „Wir mussten unsere Bücher holen." „Das gibt 10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." Cassy und Jess setzten sich und hörten Professor Snape zu, obwohl er die ganze Zeit nur komisches Zeugs redete.

„Madison, was ist ein Bezoar?", fragte Snape schnippisch. Cassy sah Jess an und diese sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir!" Jess sah Snape mit scharfem Blick an. „5 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw. Und was ist mit ihnen Gryfman?" Cassy sah ihn an. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen, Sir!" „Auch für sie 5 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw."

Cassy versuchte weiter dem Unterricht zu folgen, doch Jess dachte immer wieder an Harry, der wie sie wusste, im Moment Verwandlung hatte. Am Ende der Stunde sagte Snape: „Ihr müsst einen 5 Fuß langen Aufsatz über einen Trank eurer Wahl schreiben. Dafür könnt ihr euch bei Gryfman und Madison bedanken."

Cassy und Jess liefen langsam aus dem Raum. Sie wurden von dunklen Blicken begleitet. Doch als sie die Kerker verlassen hatten, liefen sie schnell zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Jess lotste Cassy absichtlich am Raum für Verwandlung vorbei.

Als sie daran vorbei kamen, verließen gerade Ron und Hermine den Raum. „Hallo Ron, hallo Hermine!", sagte Cassy. „Hallo Cassy!", sagte Hermine und umarmte sie. „Wie geht es dir?" „Danke, gut und dir?" „Sehr gut! Warum lauft ihr denn hier entlang? Euer Gemeinschaftsraum liegt doch auf der anderen Seite der Schule."

Jess verstand Cassys Antwort nicht, da in diesem Augenblick Harry und Cho Arm in Arm den Raum verließen. Jess lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter bei Harrys Anblick. Doch sie konnte sich zusammen reißen und sagte: „Wir müssen weiter…" Jess zog Cassy mit sich und beide liefen weiter durch die Korridore Hogwarts.

„Warum bist du immer so komisch wenn Harry Potter in der Nähe ist?", fragte Cassy aufgeregt. „Ich bin doch gar nicht komisch. Ich finde ihn einfach nur nett, ausserdem ist er einfach viel zu alt. Und er hat eine Freundin." „Du magst ihn? Sehr?" „Ich finde ihn nett, aber mehr nicht. Ich finde ihn auch cool. Colin und ich wollen doch auch einen Fanclub machen."

Cassy gab sich damit zufrieden und beide liefen weiter durch die Korridore. Da trafen sie die Fette Dame. „Hallo Madame.", sagte Jess. „Guten Tag, Miss Madison und Miss Gryfman." Jess und Cassy liefen schnell weiter, da sie wussten, dass die Fette Dame sehr viel reden konnte.

Als sie am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums ankamen, war sie überrascht. Colin wartete auf jemanden und stand vor dem Gemälde. Jess gab Cassy einen viel sagenden und Cassy verschwand auch schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Jess ging langsam zu Colin.

„Auf wen wartest du?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Auf dich! Ich wollte mich wegen vorhin entschuldigen. Ich war total überrascht über das was du gesagt hast." „Schon vergessen, aber warum hast du deine Kamera dabei?" „Ich wollte dich auch fragen, ob du Zeit hast mit mir ein paar Fotos von Harry für den Fanclub zu machen?"

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe gleich Unterricht, aber wie wäre es heute Nachmittag?", fragte Jess. „Ok!" Colin war genau so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war, doch Jess machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken und ging auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Cassy saß auf dem großen Sofa direkt vor dem Kamin. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Cassy neugierig. Jess setzte sich und sagte: „Colin wollte Fotos von Harry machen, aber ich habe ja jetzt Magische Geschöpfe."

„Stimmt! Hast du den Aufsatz zu Ende geschrieben?", fragte Cassy. „Nicht ganz. Mir fehlt ½ Fuß. Ich hoffe, dass Hagrid heute gut drauf ist. Weil ich heute keine Zeit für eine Sonderaufgabe habe." „Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder vor?", fragte Cassy.

„Ich habe Colin versprochen heute noch mit ihm ein paar Fotos zu machen." Jess sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, „Ich muss los, Viel Spass ihn Wahrsagen." Jess schnappte sich ihre Bücher und verlies in Windeseile den Raum. Doch nach wenigen Minuten verlangsamte sich ihr Schritt.

Sie überlegte wo Harry im Moment wohl war? Sie dachte angestrengt nach, doch diese Stunde blieb in ihrem Gedächtnis leer. Ihr fiel immer nur das Bild von Colin ein, doch sie wusste nicht warum.

Als sie das Schloss verlassen wollte, rief jemand ihren Namen: „Hey, du!" Jess drehte sich um und vor ihr stand ein kleiner Junge aus der Klasse unter ihr. „Hallo!" „Ich bin Dennis Creevey. Colin ist mein Bruder. Hier ist ein Brief von ihm." Dennis übergab den Brief und verschwand wieder.

Jess blieb verdutzt stehen und öffnete den Brief. „Komm, der Unterricht fängt gleich an.", sagte er tiefe, raue Stimme. „Hallo, Professor Hagrid." „Mein Unterricht fängt an. Beeil dich." Jess lief schnell neben Hagrid her. „Was machen wir heute?" „Erstmal werde ich euere Aufsätze einsammeln und dann schauen wir uns Hippogreife an."

Jess rannte los und somit war sie schneller als Hagrid an seiner Hütte. Sie stellte sich neben Chris und wartete. Sie schaute in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes und sah Harry über das Stadion fliegen.

Sie hoffte, dass sie auch bald im Quidditchteam von Ravenclaw war, denn dann konnte sie Harry noch öfter sehen. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch den Brief von Colin in der Hand hatte.

Sie öffnete ihn und las, doch nach wenigen Minuten war sie bereits fertig und total überrascht. Trotzdem versuchte sie weiterhin dem Unterricht zu folgen. Sie wollte sich später Gedanken über den Brief machen.

Nach der Stunde hatte Hagrid alle Aufsätze eingesammelt und rief Jess zu sich. „Jess.. Dein Aufsatz ist ½ Fuss zu kurz. Dafür muss ich dir eine Sonderaufgabe geben." Jess lächelte. „Was muss ich tun?" „Du musst nächste Stunde ein Referat über Einhörner halten. Das Referat muss mindestens eine halbe Stunde dauern."

„OK!", sagte Jess und verlies die Ländereien. Als sie in das warme Schloss kam, wartete bereits Cassy auf sie. „Und wie war's?" „Ich muss jetzt ein Referat über Einhörner halten." „Und warum grinst du dann so?", fragte sie. „Dann muss ich heute nicht mit Colin Fotos machen?"

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Cassy. „Komm am besten erstmal mit in die Bibliothek." Beide liefen schnell in die Bibliothek. Dort suchten sie sich einen ruhigen Tisch und setzen sich. „Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Cassy neugierig.

„Warte mal. Ich muss erstmal ein Buch über Einhörner suchen." Jess lief los und durch kämmte die Bücherreihen. Als sie bei den Einhörnern angelangt war, merkte sie, dass Harry neben hier stand.

Sie bemühte sich Harry nicht anzusehen, doch sie musste einige Male hinsehen. Als Harry sie ebenfalls betrachtete, sagte er: „Hallo Jessica!" Da hatte Jess auch schon ihr Buch gefunden und verschwand so schnell sie konnte, doch als sie gerade zu ihrem Tisch einbiegen wollte, stand Colin auf einmal vor ihr.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet mit Harry." „Lass mich durch! Dich geht das nichts an!" „Wenn ich das Cho erzähle." „Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!" „Aber Harry. Wie er die angeschaut hat. Ich glaube er mag dich, sehr sogar!" Jess ging weiter und Colin machte ihr den Weg frei. Colin grinste. Doch Jess lächelte.

Als Cassy sie sah, sagte sie: „Warum lächeltest du denn?" „Ich glaube Harry mag mich." „Warum glaubst du das denn jetzt schon wieder?" „Naja, weil Colin das gesagt hat." „Du glaubst Colin?" „Ja!" Doch Jess erwiderte nicht und setzte sich. Dann widmete sie sich ihrem Buch und schrieb einige Dinge auf.

„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte…", sagte Jess, als sie aufsah. „Dennis Creevey hat mir ein Brief von seinem Bruder gegeben. Da steht irgendwas von Freundschaft und Fotos drin. Hier kannst den ja mal lesen!" Jess steckte Cassy das Blatt zu. Dann arbeitete sie weiter an ihrem Referat.

Das war das 1. Chappy….

Bitte reviewt viel und mailt mir auch…

Ich arbeite auch schon am nächsten Chappy.

Eure

Josi!


End file.
